


a study in oblivion

by bwayskyler



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: basically ned is experiencing the introspection that comes with death, episode 28 spoilers, i wrote this for a creative writing final
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:24:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bwayskyler/pseuds/bwayskyler
Summary: In some sort of wax-poetic way, it felt beautiful. It was a sensation of light and darkness curling around each other, fighting and raging and dancing. Before him, swirling up into an endless spiral were images, videos, sounds; his life, told in snapshots.Ned chuckled. “Your life really does flash before you when you die.”





	a study in oblivion

**Author's Note:**

> hey i know this is short, i just happened to write this for my senior creative writing final and i was really sad abt this episode
> 
> enjoy i suppose!

Edmund Kelly Chicane was dead.

When he fell to the ground, he wasn’t sad. He knew it was coming, after all. Everyone hated him. He was a _bad guy_. There was nothing else about him. A thief, a con artist, a skeptic. There was nothing heroic about him. There’s never been, and there never _will be_. He gazed up into the deep abyss of the nighttime sky. No matter where he went, the stars would always be the same. Or… so he thought. Kepler, West Virginia was different. Amnesty Lodge was different. Here, he was different.

He wasn’t upset about dying, no. Aubrey had told him to leave, and in one way or another, he was going to. He wasn’t any help to Duck, either. So he wasn’t _scared_. With a smile, he closed his eyes. The last thing he saw was a blur of red running out of the Sylvain portal.

The last thing he heard? The wind.

 

Edmund Kelly Chicane was experiencing _oblivion_.

In some sort of wax-poetic way, it felt beautiful. It was a sensation of light and darkness curling around each other, fighting and raging and dancing. Before him, swirling up into an endless spiral were images, videos, sounds; his life, told in snapshots.

Ned chuckled. “Your life really does flash before you when you die.”

He could see the day he came to Kepler. The day he met Duck, and Aubrey - oh, sweet Aubrey. Ned felt a sharp pain in his lower back. The memories swept by him, then: the fire. Aubrey’s pendant. The look on her face when she knew he was a filthy, dirty liar. He tried to reach out, brush away his bad moments in favor of the few select good ones, but then he felt a surge of blood gush from his back. He couldn’t fight whatever this was. He felt himself crying. And he watched.

His and Boyd’s wedding. Sewing the Pine Guard patch into his suit jacket. Hijacking the Crepes by Monica van. Saturday Night Dead, his pride and joy. Ned sobbed harder.

The defeat of the first monster. His prized Narfblaster gun. Opening the Cryptonomica. The looks on the faces of the customers he was scamming into money. (Ned laughed, here, through his tears.)

The divorce. Meeting the mothman. Meeting bigfoot. And a vampire. And all of these fantastical creatures he once thought were myth. Riding a jetpack and slamming 100mph into a Pizza Hut sign and crushing the general store.

The letters he wrote to Duck and Aubrey.

Ned shook his head violently as the pictures flipped by faster and faster. He didn’t want to reach the end of his slideshow.

The first monster they ever defeated together. Trying to name the monsters ‘bom-boms’. The waterpark, and Sylvain, and the weird giant cat with magic powers.

Holding the hands of his two partners, his two friends, the only two people who trusted him. Who loved him.

 

Edmund Kelly Chicane didn’t want to die.

Not anymore.


End file.
